Hero: The Guardian Smurf (Series)
Hero: The Guardian Smurf is a Smurfs fanfiction story series created by A Heroic Smurf. It features his main character Hero Smurf and also includes his other creations: Wonder Smurfette, Hawkeye Smurf, Saviour Smurfette, The Anti-Hero, The Shadow Smurf, Nikolai Smurfeski, Fergus MacSmurf, Takeo Smurfaki and Edward Smurftofen. Characters that appeared before include: The Smurfs, Gargamel, Azrael, Scruple, Lord Balthazar, Chlorhydris and Hogatha. The current story series has a total of 21 stories so far, with summaries about that specific story. Stories #'Hefty vs. Hero' - Hefty wants to find out how strong Hero actually is by challenging him to a quarterstaff fight on count of the rule that Hero cannot use his Power Stones to give him extra strength. #'The New Smurfette' - Wonder's story debut #'The Shadow Smurf' - A mysterious armoured smurf attacks the village and kidnaps Saviour, he challenges Hero to a sword fight on top of the mountain of mists, he also says if Hero does not show after 24 hours he will kill Saviour. Excalibur's story debut. #'The Battle of Mount Vesmurfius' - A black demonic dragon appears and attacks the forest, causing total destruction. The dragon calls out to all who hear him and tell them to fear the name Alduin. Papa says he knows someone who once fought Alduin many years prior and he might know a way to defeat him, and soon he and a few smurfs make their way to the summit of the mountain of mists where they meet Paarthurnax (another dragon), who will only teach the Words of Power to the one who he deems can wield such power. #'Hero's Wedding' - Hero & Wonder are getting married, but both Hogatha and Chlorhydris plan to stop the wedding at all costs. #'Innocent until proven Smurfy' - After defeating Gargamel, Hero is put on trial in front of the Wizards' Council and is branded a 'threat to the wizarding world' and is sentenced to death by electrocution, but Hero has a escape plan from deep within. #'Soul Swapping Smurfs' - Brainy finds an ancient relic capable of switching souls, and he uses it on Hero. #'Hero's Hidden Talent' - Hero reveals his hidden talent of singing and dancing at the village summer talent show. #'The Smurfball World Cup' - After playing a game of Smurfball (like European football) Hero has an idea of hosting a Smurfball tournament for everyone in the forest to take part in. It all goes well until Gargamel hears about the tournament, and he decides to act out his next evil plan. #'Hero Ascends' - Hero ascends to Supersmurf 4 after witnessing the death of a fellow smurf. #'The Anti-Hero' - Gargamel & Balthazar create an evil smurf identical to Hero, which they call 'The Anti-Hero' and they send him out to kill Hero Smurf, when they soon encounter they are engaged in a fierce battle of strength and power. #'Anti's Revenge' - 18 months after Hero defeated Anti, Anti is back!, this time he is much stronger than before, he has managed to achieve the mythical form: the Legendary Supersmurf. Can Hero defeat Anti once again? or will Anti get the revenge he craves? #'The Powerless Hero' - Gargamel succeeds in taking away Hero's power and uses it for himself, can Hero somehow regain his lost power? or is it the final day for the Smurfs? #'The Smurfiest Arrival' - Hero & Wonder have their first child. #'Death of a Hero' - Hero sacrifices himself to save Wonder and Saviour after they were smurf-napped by Gargamel who plans on turning them to gold, with Hero gone, how can Wonder and Saviour cope without him? #'The Smurf Village Grand Prix' - Hero designs a racing variation of the smurfmobile, and the other smurfs soon want to know who is the fastest smurf of all is, when they soon create their own. #'Hero Smurf, Hero Smurf' - fan adaptation of the cartoon episode 'Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf' #'The Grey Smurfs' - fan adaptation of story 'The Smurf Threat'. #'Attack of the Purple Smurfs' - fan adaptation of the cartoon episode 'The Purple Smurfs' #'The Return of the Smurf King '- fan adaptation of the story/cartoon episode 'The Smurf King' #'The Magic Egg' - fan adaptation of comic story/cartoon episode of 'The Magic Egg' Notes The author would like to point out that credit goes to thebabysmurf for suggesting the name Saviour for Hero & Wonder's child. Alduin and Paarthurnax are two dragon characters from the Xbox 360 and PS3 video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Category:Series